Am I in love?
by DevilsxDisguise
Summary: Ron has a talk with Bill about love. RonHermione Please Read and Review.


Author's Note: This is my third HP one-shot. I hope you all like it, and please review and tell me what you think, even if you hated it. :) Princess Gryffindor

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter(I wish), J.K. Rowling does.

"Am I in love?"

By Princess Gryffindor

It's Christmas time at the Burrow and all of the Weasley family, plus Harry and Hermione (because her parents went on a trip to the United States to ski and she chose not to go), were there for Christmas Eve dinner. Mrs.Weasley had decided that everyone would stay the night at the Burrow, so that they could open presents on Christmas morning.

It is now around ten o'clock at night, dinner and desert were done a few hours ago and almost everyone was in bed, tired after such a big dinner. One of the few people that were still up was Ron. He was outside laying on the grass thinking. He thought that everyone was asleep, so he let himself think about the recent troubles that he's been having.

* * *

Bill Weasley was in the kitchen getting something to drink, when he looked outside and saw something laying in the grass. He thought it was a trespasser , but then he saw the trademark Weasley red hair. He put down his drink and went out side to see who it was.

* * *

Ron was laying in the grass in the front yard of the Burrow thinking about the troubles he has been having since the end of his sixth year and that had continued into his seventh. He was having love trouble-but how could he really call it that if he didn't really know what love felt like. Ron knew what love was when it came to family. He even loved Harry and Hermione like they were part of the family-well maybe he only loved Harry like he was family.

The problem he was having was with his feelings toward Hermione. When he was younger, he always thought that he loved her like a sister and nothing more. He thought that his jealousy toward Victor Krum in his fourth year was because he wanted to protect her from getting her heart broken, not because he was starting to have more-than-friendly feelings for her. He also thought the same thing in his sixth year when Hermione took Cormac McLaggen to Slughorn's Christmas Party.

Now, he realized that he was jealous because he liked her. He also realized that he only dated Lavender Brown to make Hermione jealous. But now that he knew he liked-maybe even loved-her, what was he going to do?

* * *

As Bill walked closer to the person lying in the ground, he saw that it was his youngest brother Ron.

"What are you still doing up?" Bill asked while taking a seat beside him.

"Just thinking about stuff…" Ron replied.

"Important stuff?"

"Sort of. Umm, I know this is a weird question to ask, but how did you know that you were in love with Fleur? That she was the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?" Ron asked.

"I guess this is important. I knew that I was in love with her when I started to wake up in the morning and the first thing I thought about was her, when I would go to work and the only thing I would look forward to was my lunch break with her, when every other girl couldn't compare to her because in my mind she was perfect. Does that help to answer your question?" Bill responded.

"Yeah, it helped, thanks." Ron replied while picking at the grass.

"Why did you ask about love anyway? Do you think your in love with someone?" Bill asked.

"I think I might be in love with Hermione. I think that I've known for a while, but wasn't one-hundred percent sure." Ron answered still picking at the grass.

"Wow, Are you going to tell her? I think that she might feel the same."

"I don't know if I should. Why do you think that she might feel the same?" Ron asked, curious as to why Bill would say that.

"Because, The way she looks at you is the way Fleur looked at me when we first started dating."

"Oh, So you think I should tell her? Ron asked.

"I think you should. It wouldn't hurt to try. Maybe you could tell her tomorrow, since its Christmas. It would be a nice way to spend the Holidays, you know, knowing that the person you love, loves you back." Bill responded giving Ron some brotherly advice.

"I think I will, but what if she doesn't feel the same? Then I have to spend the rest of my Holiday knowing that she doesn't feel the same way that I do." Ron said, felling upset that she might not feel the same as he does.

"That's the chance you have to take, but don't be so negative about it. At least you'll know that your feelings are out in the open, and you won't have to worry about how she feels anymore."

"Your right, I'll tell her tomorrow after we open presents." Ron said, starting to stand up. "I think I'm gonna go to bed. Ginny will be waking all of us up soon and I want at least a little sleep."

"I should go to bed too, Fleur is probably wondering what took me so long to get a drink." Bill said, standing up also. "Night, Ron"

"Night, Bill, and thanks." Ron said, heading to bed, and hoping that everything will work out for the better tomorrow.


End file.
